Intro Into Confusion: Part 1
by LinkHyrule
Summary: Messed up crossover... but I think i's funny... has many different animes mixed together to form an explosive mix. Umm.. I seem to have forgotten to insert Paragraphs...Damn...
1. Part 1: Intro into Confusion

The messed up world that is my imagination The really messed up anime crossover (NO, NOT CROSSDRESSING!) Note: This is really messed up, it will involve Gundam Wing, DBZ, Pokemon, Salior Moon, Digimon, EVA and maybe more. If you know anything relevant about any one of them, you qualify to read this. If not, umm.... you still qualify to read this! P.S: This is going to be a VERY LONG THING.... And VERY MESSED UP. Chapter 1: Intro Into Confusion It was a warm sunny day, Asuka was walking in a forest. She heard a sudden rustling coming from a nearby bush. Upon closer inspection, a yellow puffball jumped out. "Pika!" It said. "What the hell is that?" Asuka stared at the thing for a moment. Their eyes locked and.... Asuka hit it over the head with a frying pan. "Hmph. Stupid little thing." Asuka walked off. Little did she know she was being watched.... "Hey! She took out that pesky pikachu so easily! Maybe we should get a frying pan?" Meowth, a member of team rocket said. "Are you nuts? We should just dig a hole!" Jessie yelled at Meowth. "Hey, what's that thing coming towards us?" James pointed at a large robot. "It's a Gundam!" A voice yelled... Who was it? Hey! Don't argue with the imposibilities of this story! The cockpit opened and Heero Yuy stepped out. "Have you seen a very loud, very psychotic girl around here?" He asked the hapless trio. "Sorry, nope. Unless you mean Jessie over here...OW!" James was suddenly hit over the head with a frying pan, wielded by Jessie. "No, have you seen a pikachu around here?" Heero looked puzzled, "Pikachu?....Bless you...? Now that you have seen my Gundam, you cannot live." Re-entering his Gundam, Heero proceeded to kick Team Rocket into the distance. "Looks like Team Rocket is...." In mid flight, Heero raised his beam cannon and fired, blowing up the annoying trio of stupidity, once and for all. Off in another part of the land, Goku and Vegeta were training while Trunks watched, "Ka-meh-ha-meh-HA!" Goku fired a beam at Vegeta. "Is that all you got, Kakarot? I am the most powerful fighter, the best, the smartest... no one can beat..." Vegeta was cut off when all of a sudden a giant robot foot came out of nowhere and landed on him, crushing him. "Thank God, I can't stand hearing him.. it's always blah, blah, blah..." Goku said. Trunks spoke up, "Thanks for shutting him up, Robot dude!" The black Gundam opened up and out came Duo Maxwell. "No problem." As he turned to get back into the cockpit, a rose hit him in the back. "Hey? Who's the florist around here?" Duo looked around. "What! My rose didn't stop you? Hmm... This might be a challenge... he must be some kind of Super Megaverse monster!" On top of a large building stood Tuxedo Mask. "Right, and you would be... Super panzy the gayest of all superheros? Or is it Florist guy?" Duo mocked Tuxedo Mask and lowered himself to the ground. "Hmph! I'll show you!" Just then, there came a cry of "STUNT DOUBLE!" and Tuxedo Mask was replaced by a stunt double, who jumped off the building and landed on the ground. He was then dragged off in a stretcher while the real Tuxedo Mask took his place. "...right. Let me take care of him." Duo walked towards him and a fight ensued. After being hit by the walking stick Tuxedo Mask carried, Duo backflipped and landed a few punches to the face. "Aww screw it!" He pulled out a gun and shot the gay wonderboy. "Well, I best be on my way, want to see what Heero and the others are up to." He re-entered his Gundam and flew off. Shinji was walking around aimlessly, like most anime characters do. When he heard a high pitched squeal, he turned to see Pen Pen running out of the bushes followed by a big orange dinosaur, a charizard. "What the hell?" Shinji stared in astonishment. "Go, use flame-thrower attack!" A blacked haired boy ran out. Shinji retreated, for the time being. Charizard toasted Pen Pen's bottom and it began running around. "All right, go pokeball!" It hit Pen Pen and captured it. "Yes! I caught a....Umm....Pen Pen? Oh well." Ash pumped his fists in the air. Suddenly Misty appeared from behind with Brock. Misty stood beside Ash and said, "kiss me you burning hunk of pokemeat!" Before they could get it on hot 'n heavy style, Shinji arrived in his EVA and stepped on all three of them. Then the pokeball that contained Pen Pen rolled out and released him. "Thank God I got here in time, or else the rating would have had to been changed." Shinji then left with his EVA. That is the end of Part 1.... Tune in next time for more messed up anime crossover fun!


	2. Part 2: Continuation to Madness

And now.... Part two of the very messed up crossover. This is the sequel to "Intro Into Confusion."

Note: I suggest you read Part 1 first, to get the idea of it.

First, a list of Casulties so far:

1. Tuxedo mask

2. Ash, Brock and Misty

3. Pikachu

4. Team Rocket

5. Vegeta

Chapter Two: Continuation to Madness

When we left our messed up world, Shinji had just saved us from the threat of a rating increase, thanks Shinji!

Now, in a faraway desert, a big metal robot army was gathered... These were all the Magnacs of course, lead by Quatre, the pilot of the Gundam Sandrock. Why were they there? Like in all Gundam episodes, no one knows why. "Master Quatre! Who is this annoying voice that is talking?" One of the Magnuacs asked. HEY! I AM NOT ANNOYING! Fine, you think you can do without a nararator? I'm leaving! "Huh? What was that?" Quatre asked, speaking to no one in particular. Damn, I'm narrarating again! Oh well, it pays good. Anyways, while the mobile suit army cruised around the desert for no reason, someone was watching them... Who, you ask? GIVE ME A MINUTE AND I'LL TELL YOU, ALRIGHT? The person who was following them was the one and only Zechs Merquise or, as he might perfer, Millardo Peacecraft. "I perfer Zechs." Hey! That's it, I'm going into invisible mode, you can't hear me. Anyways, ZECHS was the pilot of the Tallgeese III. He was following Quatre for only one reason, honor... Actually, he just wanted to blow some stuff up, and Quatre just happened to be near... Great, I lost the mood again....Oh well. "Quatre! I have a challenge for you!" The Tallgeese III appeared before the Gundam. "Why do you choose to waste your time challenging people?" Quatre asked. "Because, it's so much fun!" Zechs giggled... I always knew there was something wrong with that guy... So, came the stand off... The two Gundams faced each other, not moving... Suddenly...

"Dammit! My batteries are dead!" Zechs was yelling in the cockpit of his Gundam. "Hmm... You should use Energizer, they keep going and going and going and going and going and..." Suddenly, Sandrock's batteries went dead. ".... Never mind what I just said." So the Magnuacs went off in search of extra batteries, leaving the two gundam pilots alone... Uh oh... I see a problem here....^_^;

Meanwhile...

In a large metropolis gathered 5 crime-fighting girls in short skirts... They were, of course, the sailor scouts. "Why are we here?" Sailor Mercury asked. The reason why they were here was because.... I had nothing better to do, alright? Suddenly, Wufei appeared upon the horrizon, "oh my God, Nataku! What are all of these weak onnas doing here?" Wufei stared at the girls, who looked at him indignantly. "Weak?" sailor Mars stared at Wufei. Suddenly, the girls began advancing on Wufei, who took a fighting pose... All of a sudden.... "Everybody was kung-fu fighting..." A speaker, that came out of nowhere, began playing.... "Nataku, save me..." Wufei sighed and proceeded to royaly kick some sailor butt. Unfortunatley, 5 to 1 aren't very good odds, Wufei was outnumbered, just as he was about to become "moon dust" a gigantic foot came out of nowhere and stepped on the girls... missing Wufei by an inch. "Who could have such precision?" Wufei looked up and saw some kind of mobile suit, execpt much larger... It was an EVA... Piloted by Rei.

"You, pilot! Show yourself!" Wufei demanded. "If you insist." And so Rei did, exiting her EVA and getting down to the ground. "Nataku! A weak onna saved me?" Wufei, ashamed by this quickly ran off. Rei shrugged, and re-entered her EVA.

"Hmm... Mission accepted." A brown haired teen was sitting at a computer terminal, not far from where the recent sailor bashing had been. This teen, was of course, Trowa Barton. "My mission... My mission is to find and destroy... The Digi-destened!

(In the really annoying narrarator voice used in Digimon) Will Trowa Barton destroy the digi-destend? Will Quatre and Zechs get new batteries? Will....AHH! (Out of nowhere, narratator gets hit over head by frying pan) 

L_H: Ahh... Much better...

Thanks for reading! Now, could you please review... I want to know if I should stop this series or continue.... I need your help! I also need a good shrink.... I mean.. Err... ^_^;


End file.
